


Polowanie

by Secret_of_Morningstar



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M, No cytrynki no, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_of_Morningstar/pseuds/Secret_of_Morningstar
Summary: Zwykłe polowanie na świętowanie sukcesów zmieniło się w coś więcej, przez pewną niespodziankę......Dzięki Rafał za plot, jeszcze raz <3





	Polowanie

To był bardzo ważny dzień.

Imperator Lucyfer miał powód do świętowania. Już jaki, to mniej istotne. Ot mały sukces, który osiągnął sam bez pomocy Asmodeusza napełnił go dumą na tyle, że zamiast siedzieć w swoim salonie przy kominku, postanowił, że wybierze się w ramach świętowania na polowanie. Zebrał więc swoich kilkunastu zaufanych żołnierzy i po całkiem sowitych przygotowaniach, ruszyli do drogi.

Postanowili wybrać się na bardziej neutralne, zarówno dla Głębi jak i dla Królestwa, grunty, chcąc być może upolować mniej pospolitą, acz bardziej okazałą zwierzynę. Błądzili pośród leśnych drzew dość długo, nim znaleźli perfekcyjną polanę, na której rozbili obóz. Zaprawieni w swojej sztuce żołnierze szybko rozbili namioty i jeszcze po południu - bo wyruszali rano - byli gotowi rozpocząć swe łowy.

I tak też zrobili.

Ostatnim czego się spodziewali było znalezienie po kilku godzinach królewskiej gromadki żołnierzy Michaela.

Lucyfer nie zdążył kiwnąć palcem, a już rozpętała się zaciekła walka. Wszystko dlatego, że kilku karków nie umiało trzymać języka za zębami i zaczęli na siebie syczeć, jak wściekłe węże. Niczym wygłodniałe hieny skakali sobie do gardeł, głębianie bronili swojego Imperatora. Niemniej, Luc spodziewał się, że przyjdzie mu walczyć z dowódcą oddziału w takim układzie. Tymczasem stał z tyłu i jak bardzo chciał, tak nie mógł nigdzie dojrzeć szefa.

\- Podejrzane... - mamrotał do siebie, wyczekując czegokolwiek. Zamachu zza krzaka, bombardowania z gałęzi drzew, ale... Nic takiego nie nadeszło.

Królewscy musieli skapitulować, przygnieceni ciężarem siły oddziału Gwiazdy Zarannej. Udało się zbiec prawie wszystkim, oprócz jednego osobnika, który został jeńcem. Rzucał się, drapał i kopał i krzyczał, próbując się wyswobodzić z rąk żołnierzy, którzy szarpali nim jak szmacianą lalką.

\- Puszczajcie mnie, wy pieprzone gnidy! - krzyczał na nich, kiedy ci wybuchali śmiechem i przedrzeźniali go.

\- Patrzcie jaki chojrak!

\- Takie małe gówno, a tak się rzuca.

\- Za kogo on się uważa? Pfff!

Pan Otchłani, zaciekawiony tym poruszeniem udał się w tamtą stronę. Gdy zobaczył, co też jego ludzie upolowali, o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

Podrostek, ledwie młody skrzydlak. Dopiero co uśpiewany przez Metatrona, taki był młodziutki. Szczuplutki, o włosach złotych i rumianej, pyzatej twarzyczce rasowego cherubinka z włoskich obrazów. Ów anioł darł się w niebogłosy o zemście, dyskryminacji i że Regent się o wszystkim dowie. Nie dziwota, że bawiło to zbrojnych chłopców Luca.

\- I co się tak uśmiechasz, debilu?! - krzyknął nagle do samego Imperatora.

\- Przepraszam, co? - zapytał z lekkim szokiem Mroczny Cesarz, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować na nagłe kozaczenie.

\- Głuchy jesteś? Co, bawi cię to?! Że was jest tylu, a ja jeden? Czekaj, ja zedrę to zadowolenie z waszych cholernych mord! - krzyczał dalej jeniec.

\- Jak ty się odzywasz do naszego Pana?! - odwarknął mu jeden z żołnierzy.

Drugi szarpnął biednego cherubinka za koszulkę i nie zastanawiając się długo, przyłożył mu z pięści w twarz. Jak można się było domyślić, ktoś aparycji tego nieszczęśnika nie miał szans ustać. Odleciał do tyłu i opadł z jękiem na ziemię. Gdy się podnosił, by pyskować dalej, dostał kilka kopów.

\- Jeszcze raz się odezwiesz, to pożałujesz!

\- Utniemy ci ten parszywy język!

\- Z kijem w dupie skończysz!

\- DOŚĆ!

Przestali i stanęli na baczność, jak na rozkaz.

\- Podnieście go.

Posłusznie podnieśli zbitego jeńca z ziemi.

\- Zanieście go w tej chwili do namiotu. Już ja sam się nim zajmę. - mówił Luc, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczka cherubina.

Wrócili z nim do obozowiska i zanieśli do imperatorskiego namiotu. Tam Lucyfer kazał się wszystkim oddalić i pod żadnym pozorem, bez pozwolenia nie wchodzić do środka. Nie ważne co by się działo i co by słyszeli. Chyba, że da wyraźny rozkaz.

Był już wieczór, gdy wchodził do namiotu porozmawiać z jeńcem. Jak tylko znalazł się w środku, spojrzał na nieszczęśnika. Ten siedział związany na podłodze i milczał. Wodził wzrokiem za dowódcą, jakby czekając na jego następny ruch.

Imperator zdjął swój płaszcz, klęknął przed jeńcem, sięgnął po swój zaufany scyzoryk i rozciął liny, którymi był związany. Niebieskie oczy anioła rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Już miał coś mówić, ale Lucyfer go ubiegł.

\- Przestań udawać, wiem że to ty. Oczy cię zdradzają.

\- ...Cwany jesteś. - uśmiechnął się lekko blondyn i nie ukrywał już dużej swojej prawdziwej natury.

Zaklęcie zeszło z niego sprawnie i szybko. Złote włosy zamieniły się w bujne, rude loki. Na rumiane policzki wstąpiły piegi, zmieniła się jego postura. Znalazł się dowódca, Pan Zastępów we własnej osobie.

\- Co robiliście w tym lesie? - Lampka uniósł brew.

\- Wysłałem moich żołnierzy na patrol pod dowództwem "Natanaela". Czyli siebie pod przykrywką. Co, nie mogę szpiegować moich ludzi?

\- Myślałem, że im ufasz.

\- Ufam, ale chcę wiedzieć, czy mnie nie obgadują. - zaśmiał się lekko rudy. - A wy tu czego?

\- Świętuję sukcesy.

\- Oh? W takim razie skoro świętujesz, to może chciałbyś mały prezent?~ - Michael uśmiechnął się swawolnie.

\- A jaki to miałby być prezent? - Lucyfer odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Niewinny... - Pan Zastępów nachylił się lekko do przodu i musnął delikatnie jego wargi swoimi.

Pan Otchłani odwzajemnił.

Delikatne światło otulało ich ciała, a w namiocie było chłodno. Nic dziwnego, zapadała noc, pierwsze gwiazdy zaczęły pojawiać się na ciemniejącym sklepieniu. Pora idealna na chwile relaksu i romansowanie. Blondyn oparł się łokciami o podłogę, niemalże się na niej kładąc. Michał wspiął się na niego i wpił delikatnie w jego usta, wodząc dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej.

Palce miał delikatne, które badały każdy skrawek niby znajomego, a wciąż tajemniczego dla niego ciała. Oparł się o niego cały i przygryzł jego dolną wargę, zjeżdżając dłonią w dół, prosto do jego spodni. Śmiałość Michaela dziwiła Lucyfera. Nie był tym, który pierwszy robił krok, zwłaszcza w tę stronę. Tymczasem on leżał na nim, rozpinał jego pasek, a wszystko z pozoru tak chętnie...

Rudy Archanioł w głowie miał wiele sprzecznych myśli. Gdy już rozpiął mu spodnie i zajął się ściąganiem koszuli Lucyfera, zadawał sobie wiele pytań.

_Po co ja to robię? Przecież to niemoralne! Co powiedzą inni? Powinienem wracać do oddziału, mogę mieć potem nieprzyjemne konsekwencje, ale... Mam idealny pretekst... _

Nie można go winić za to, że po prostu tęsknił. Odkąd ich drogi się rozdzieliły, nie mieli czasu na spotkania. Właściwie to na nic nie mieli czasu, na zuchwałości pozwolić sobie absolutnie nie mogli.  
Teraz mieli pretekst, byli sami... Czemu by nie skorzystać? Odepchnąć te wszystkie wątpliwości i oddać się magii chwili?

Lucyfer usiadł. Nie miał już swojej górnej partii ubrań. Zerwał niemalże koszulę z Michaela i wpił się w jego szyję. Przygryzał, ssał czułe punkty, bezczelnie, jakby to był jego teren, jakby miał do tego absolutne prawo. Objął pocałunkami jego barki i obojczyki. Nie pozostawił żadnego skrawka skóry nietkniętego. Dłońmi wodził po jego silnych plecach, a szczególnie przy nasadzie skrzydeł.

\- Luci... - wyszeptał Archanioł, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę w bok.

Jego oddech przyśpieszył, na policzki wkradły się promieniujące gorącem rumieńce, jakby gotowe zakryć te wszystkie urocze piegi. Poczuł się ciut pewniej, kiedy usłyszał ciche odmruknięcie ze strony blondyna. Na tyle pewniej, że chwycił go za ramiona i znów położył. Szok na twarzy Imperatora wywołał w nim chichot.

\- Coś ty taki dzisiaj...? - zapytał Luc, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

\- Siedź cicho... - odmruknął Michał i złączył ich usta w idealnym, rytmicznym pocałunku.

Splótł jego dłonie ze swoimi i w tym pocałunku ruszył swoimi biodrami, napierając na krocze demona. Głęboki, stłumiony przez ich własne usta jęk Władcy Głębi dodał rudemu więcej odwagi. Bo z pozoru jego otwarta gra to wciąż był szlak podjętych na szybko, nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Jak zawsze, kiedy miało dojść do czegoś więcej. Potrzebował zachęty, kilku słów, upewnień, że dobrze robi. Nie znosił błędów i porażek, a w sferze intymnej miał pojęcie znikome. Naturalnie, że nawet podświadomie, z tyłu głowy się bał.

Teraz jednak nieco pewniej ruszył biodrami ponownie i kontynuował to, drażniąc swojego _przyjaciela_. Niewinna dla niego zabawa była dla demona niczym tortura, i on to wiedział. Po tym jak blondyn unosił biodra, jak coraz bardziej niewygodnie było mu przez jego wzwód, jak w przerwach między pocałunkami szeptał jego imię i tracił kontrolę nad oddechem.

Zaciskał dłonie na jego dłoniach, marszczył brwi z każdym kolejnym ruchem i bywało, że jęknął. Satysfakcja Archistratega była ogromna, ale napięcie sytuacji powoli i jemu nie dawało żyć. Oparł czoło o czoło Luca, zmarszczył brwi i stłumił swój własny jęk, przygryzając wargę z kolejnym swoim ruchem bioder.

Ubrania drażniły. Zsunął się z Gwiazdy Zarannej i czym prędzej pozbył się jego spodni i bokserek. To samo zrobił ze swoimi, rzucił je w kąt namiotu. Nie było już odwrotu, spojrzał na leżącego tak burzliwego buntownika i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nawet w takiej formie wydawał mu się uroczy. Świętowali teraz jego sukcesy, więc... Przez głowę przeszła mu dzika myśl.

Pochylił się do jego członka i spoglądając mu w, coraz bardziej rozszerzające się w osłupieniu, oczy, wziął go do ust. Delikatnie objął ustami jego żołędzia, a potem przejechał po nim językiem. Wiedział, co najbardziej go drażni i podnieca. Uwielbiał doprowadzać go do szału. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że musiał przez chwilę być uległy.  
Biorąc go do ust powoli, wpatrywał się w burzowe oczy. Wzrok miał pełen zadziorności, można by rzecz nawet, że buntowniczości. Lucyfer to uwielbiał, tę jego zuchwałość, porywczość, stawianie się i skrajną wredotę. Przygryzł wargę, obserwując pokaz Pana Zastępów. Byłby ją na wylot przegryzł, gdyby nie wytrzymał, nie odchylił głowy do tyłu i nie rozchylił ust. Zacisnął ręce w pięści, a łokcie, na których się podpierał zachwiały się lekko.

\- M-Michael... - odparł bez powietrza, opuszczając znowu głowę. - N-Nie drażnij...

Odpowiedział mu chichot. Archistrateg wspiął się z powrotem w górę i oparł swoje czoło o jego. Chwilę później Imperator już w nim był, na jego własną prośbę. Wciąż podpierał się na łokciach, a Michał delikatnie, powoli unosił i opuszczał swoje biodra, próbując się przyzwyczaić do niego.

Jęki rozbrzmiały w powietrzu. Głównie michałowe, bo Lucyfer jedynie powarkiwał pod nosem. Nie znając kontekstu, można by pomyśleć, że jeden drugiemu krzywdę robił. Tak też myśleli żołnierze, którzy słyszeli coraz donośniejsze odgłosy. Jeden z nich wyrwał się w stronę namiotu, ale drugi go zatrzymał, chwytając go za ramię.

\- Stój. Kazał nie przeszkadzać.

\- Ale przecież coś tam się może dziać!

\- Ale...

\- Mamy rozkaz nie przeszkadzać! Więc wykonujmy go. Imperator wie co robi.

Żołnierz spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem w stronę namiotu i westchnął. Inaczej być nie mogło.

Michał krzyczał. Krzyczał głośno, donośnie, a cień jego skaczącego ciała, odbijającego się od ruszających się bioder Luca padał na ścianę namiotu. Dobrze, że nie były z tych, co prześwitują, bo wtedy nie byłoby wątpliwości dla ludzi Lucyfera, co się dzieje w środku.

Pan Otchłani zaniepokojony, że chłopak może być za głośno, chwycił go za szczękę i wsunął dwa palce swojej dłoni w usta rudego. Chętnie je przyjął, niemalże od razu zaczął je ssać. Stłumiło to trochę jego arię melodyjnej ekstazy. Chwycił za rękę blondyna, przygryzając jego palce.

Odchylił głowę, nie mogąc dobrze złapać oddechu.

\- L-Lucyfer...! - niemalże pisnął, drapiąc jego rękę.

Imperator nie musiał mu odpowiadać, wszystko zdradzał jego język ciała. Mimika, oczy, to powstrzymywanie dźwięków na siłę. Nie wytrzymał. Oddał się w objęcia przyjemności, dochodząc niespodziewanie i w końcu wydając z siebie ten jeden, głośny jęk.

Michał spoczął i łapiąc kilka wdechów, odgarnął swoje niesforne, rude loki i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- M-Moje gratulacje, L-Lucy... - nawiązał do powodów ich świętowania.

Upadły Anioł spojrzał na niego. Niespodziewanie zdjął go, przycisnął do podłogi i pocałował. Dłonią ujął jego członka i ruszał nią. Nie chciał wyjść po prostu na idiotę, który myśli tylko o sobie. A Michał dał mu dzisiaj tak dużo, że tym bardziej czuł, że nie może go zostawić na lodzie.

\- C-Co ty- - urywał, przez te namiętne cmoknięcia. - L-Lampka!

\- Shh... Ty też zasługujesz... - mruknął, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Wgryzł się w jego skórę, pociągnął ją delikatnie zębami.

Potem przyssał się i robił to mocno, uderzając we wrażliwy punkt. Wszystko to potęgowało doznania Pana Zastępów. Wił się lekko, wbijał paznokcie w ramiona Lucyfera drapiąc go cholernie mocno, w pewnych miejscach nawet i do krwi. Pojękiwał, a blondyn upewniał się, że zostawi na szyi Archistratega niecną, niesforną i widoczną malinkę.

Uwielbiał go oznaczać, jakby był jego własnością. Wierszem, który musiał podpisać. Piękną poezją, którą adorował i chciał przypieczętować jej wartość.

Muzyką dla jego uszu były cudowne arie jęków, jakie mu wyśpiewywał. Na swój sposób urocze, hipnotyzujące, mógłby ich słuchać godzinami. Ale godzin tym razem nie mieli. Ze łzami w oczach i ekstazyjnym krzykiem Michał skończył swoją przygodę i opadł niemalże bez sił.

Lucyfer spoglądał na swoje dzieło, uśmiechnął się lekko. Odgarnął rude włosy z jego czoła, cmoknął go w nie, a potem w usta. Spojrzał w zamglone, niebieskie oczy.

\- Musisz wracać do swoich...

\- Wiem. - odparł Michael, jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała.

\- Dasz radę wstać?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? ...Daj mi tylko chwilę poleżeć.

\- Pomogę ci wyjść z obozu. Im wcisnę kit, że jakoś cię zabiłem.

Archistrateg zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie. Istotnie, jak ustalili, tak się stało.

Blondyn pomógł mu po cichu i niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z obozu, na skraju lasu pocałowali się po raz ostatni i rozstali. W namiocie zrobiło się nagle zimno i pusto, ale atmosfera dopiero jeszcze dogasała.

Tymczasem wszyscy żołnierze w prowizorycznym obozie myśleli, że Imperator to skończony, bezlitosny psychopata...


End file.
